thatmarioguyfandomcom-20200214-history
Wario
Wario Wario is the greedy thief of the Mushroom Kingdom. He is always with his brother Waluigi, plotting on plans to make money. Wario only cares for himself, and not the others around him. Wario has a rude and churlish personality that can be very unlikeable. Personality Wario is very greedy and doesn’t care about others apart from himself. In the episode, “Smart Waluigi?”, Wario breaks into a factory with Waluigi to rob some inventions and sell them. He doesn’t care about the people who worked hard to make the inventions, he just plans and stealing it and selling it without giving credit. Furthermore, he shoots and innocent Koopa just because he’s annoying, and doesn’t care about what Waluigi wants to rob. Wario is also very irresponsible and depends on his brother Waluigi. He makes his brother order him pizzas every hour and makes him do everything for him, like buying toilet paper and more. Wario has a terrible diet, where he eats all junk food he sees like a vacuum, and hates anything healthy. He will only eat something healthy if he is starving. Wario spends his time hanging out with his brother Waluigi, and robbing McDonalds. History Wario and his brother Waluigi were born in the Mushroom Kingdom, and were abandoned by their parents. Them having no one to guide them, they went down a bad path and resorted to robbing to get food and other things. Wario and Waluigi got used to this habit and grew into criminal masterminds. They accumulated a lot of money from their heists and robberies, and they bought a mansion. One day, Wario gave his hat to the dry cleaner and it never got returned. To shield his baldness, he wore a sombrero. Waluigi took it off and ran away in fear of his baldness. Waluigi found a new hair product called “Hair Spray Away” that regrows hair. Waluigi ordered it, but it turn out to be a scam. The delivery man kidnapped him and Wario, and stole their money. The two were taken to the hair company’s lair. Wario and Waluigi tricked the guards and ran away. During their escape, they found another hostage, a blue Yoshi, and decided to rescue him with them and treat him as a pet. Wario, Waluigi and Blue Yoshi got back to their mansion, but they were left in poverty. Wario and Waluigi spent the last of their money on a happy meal and were forced to sell their mansion and Blue Yoshi. Now that they were broke and homeless, they decided to continue their crimes, hence them robbing a bank in the Season 2 premiere of Mario Plush World. Relations Waluigi: Brother Rosalina: Girlfriend Mario: Rival Daisy: Crush Blue Yoshi: Former Pet Trivia * Wario is the first ever character to appear on the channel. * Wario is known for not having a hat like he is supposed too. The reason for this is that his dry cleaner never returned it. * In the episode, “Waluigi’s Heart Attack”, Waluigi found a dead body in Wario’s closet. It is unclear how and why Wario murdered him. * Wario used to have a pet Blue Yoshi after finding one in the episode “Wario’s Hair”, but overtime this character disappeared. * Even though light hasn’t really been shed on it, Wario and Rosalina are still dating after the events of “Waluigi’s Date (Part 2/2).” Category:Characters Category:Main Characters